The purpose of this project is to understand the capabilities of 3-D animation programs, and to use this knowledge to help support projects that are underway in the laboratory. The primary method of support is to develop animations that give a clear and concise overview of an individual project. Such animations can be used as instructional tools to educate an audience on the topic, or they can be used as an aid to help clarify a demonstration. Another important application of this technology involves developing 3-D models that can be used to illustrate the basic principles of magnetic resonance imaging. Concepts such as the effects of applied magnetic field gradients, various relaxation periods, and the mechanism of spin echo magnetization can be shown quite easily and effectively. Again, these animations can be used as instructional aids.